Solo Paz
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: Ella suspiró en el aire frígido y silencioso de la noche. Y solo había paz.


**Nota: **¡Hola hablantes de español del mundo! Soy un hablante nativo de inglés, y estoy tratando aprender español. Practicar, decidí traducir algunos de mis cuentos en español, con la ayuda de Nefertari Queen. Sin ella, no podría haber hecho esto. Porque soy nuevo a español, no tengo siempre buena gramática. Por favor son dulce con sus críticas, pero las reseñas están bienvenidos, porque necesito todo la ayuda que puedo conseguir. Si quieren leer este cuento en inglés, puedan ir a mi cuento 'Shorties' y este cuento es el capítulo treinta y nueve. Más cuentas venir. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

**Solo Paz**

En el crepúsculo morado, las cigarras estaban despiertas cantando con toda su fuerza, las músicas cacofónicas crecían y descendían con los latidos de su corazón.

Katara se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, su espalda recargada en una roca del peñasco, al lado de su campamento, estaba mirando arriba al cielo. El morado se estaba apagando a negro con las miles de estrellas centellantes entrando en vigor. Se rodeaban en un baile eterno conforme la luna iluminaba el paisaje de un azul fantasmagórico.

A varios metros de distancia, Sokka vertió un balde de agua en la fogata, apagándola. Miró detrás de su hombro, vio a su hermana con un brillo de inquietud en sus ojos azules.

-¿Vienes a dormir?-

Katara quitó su mirada de la luna y miró a su hermano con los ojos apagados. -Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato.-

Frunciendo sus labios en una expresión preocupada, Sokka asintió con la cabeza, sabía que sería inútil discutir. El viaje con Zuko para vengar a su madre había sido difícil para ella, él lo sabía. Cuando él se aventuró a preguntarle al Maestro Fuego de sus proezas, todo lo que él dijo fue que ella tomó la decisión correcta, y ahora tenía que aceptarla.

Estaba mirando hacia arriba, a la luna grande, redonda y amarilla, Sokka suspiró. No le estaba ayudando que esa noche fuera luna llena. Desde su percance con Hama, Katara siempre tenía insomnio en esas noches. El guerrero se frotó la nuca y miró a su hermana una vez más antes de suspirar nuevamente. Resignado, entró la tienda de campaña y se durmió.

Todos los demás estaban profundamente dormidos. La tienda hecha con tierra de Toph estaba cerrada, sin señal aparente de vida. Zuko y Suki dormían en sus respectivas tiendas. Del otro lado el campamento, Aang estaba desparramado en la pata delantera de Appa, roncando, con Momo acurrucándose en su vientre.

Katara no se fijó en ellos, en realidad su atención era turbulenta, lidiando con su profunda pena y sus memorias, apretó la hierba en dos puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos. Antes de comprender que estaba haciendo, había controlado el agua de la hierba sobre la que estaba sentada, llevándola a sus manos, de donde caía goteando como la sangre.

Dio un grito ahogado, la Maestra Agua arrancó la hierba con sus manos y alzó sus rodillas hasta el mentón, donde les dio un abrazo. Temblando, Katara ocultó la cara en sus brazos. Sus hombros agitándose con sollozos silenciosos.

Aang se despertó confundido, con un Momo ronroneado y durmiendo en su abdomen. Mirando arriba al cielo, el Maestro Aire se quedó inmóvil, escuchando, preguntándose por qué se había despertado. Las cigarras se habían tranquilizado a un ocasional pío, y el campamento estaba oscuro y silencioso. El ronquido estruendoso de Appa era todo que se escuchaba.

El Maestro Aire comenzó a dormitar cuando el ruido de un hipo distante lo sorprendió, despertándolo una vez más. Cuidadoso de no molestar al lémur durmiente, Aang se puso en guardia, mirando al campamento. Captó un escaso movimiento, y bajo la luz lunar, vio a Katara, sentada a lo lejos cerca de un peñasco. Curioso y preocupado, Aang elevó su vista al cielo y una expresión de comprensión apareció en su rostro cuando vio la luna llena.

Cuidadosamente, se levantó de la pata delantera de Appa, el Maestro Aire no perdió tiempo, caminando directamente hacia ella, bordeó los restos de la fogata para no molestar a quien que estuviera dormido.

Las lágrimas de Katara ya se había secado cuando oyó a Aang arrodillándose en la hierba a su lado, ella tenía la frente recostada en sus brazos. Con delicadeza, Aang le tocó el hombro. Ella levantó su mentón viéndolo con tristeza, sus ojos cerúleos estaban rojos y sanguinolentos.

-Lo siento**-** su Aang, a falta de algo más reconfortante por decir.

La Maestra Agua negó con la cabeza, mirando el campamento con ojos descentrados y atribulados.

Aang la miró con tristeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a dispersarse de ella a la luna brillante. De pronto se iluminaron.

-Katara,- él murmuró, agarrando a la Maestra Agua del brazo. –Ven conmigo.-

Él cogió su mano y ella permitió que la guiara del centro del campamente, a un riachuelo pequeño que serpenteaba sobre unas rocas abajo de la colina.

Ellos caminaron por varios minutos, debajo de las ramas bajas y encima de troncos, Katara se quedó silencio, no sabía a dónde la estaba guiando Aang o porqué. Él no ofreció una explicación y ella no se preocupó.

Los gorgoteos tranquilos y el sonido del riachuelo llegaron a sus oídos, Aang empujó a un lado una rama densa espinosa de un árbol cedro, llevándola de la mano. Ella se trepó en la roca suave y sus ojos se enfocaron en el reflejo de la luz lunar brillando sobre el agua oscura.

El Maestro Aire empezó a caminar río arriba, al lado de las piedras, el camino veces era empinado y peligroso, el riachuelo se ampliaba haciéndose más profundo, fluía más rápido encima de las rocas con un sonido pulsado _shhhhh—shhhh._

El camino era mucho más empinado, hasta que entraron a un desfiladero pequeño, con las paredes sedimentadas levantándose a su alrededor, con el cielo de terciopelo negro. El agua se movía más rápido ahí, enviando un vapor hacia el cielo y haciendo el paseo más lento. Cuidadosos se treparon encima de las rocas erosionadas, que estaban resbalosas por el mismo río. Katara se aferró a la mano de Aang, todo su energía enfocada en caminar cuidadosamente.

Uno o dos veces se resbaló, pero Aang le sostuvo e impidió que se cayera. Su aliento era más rápido ahora, jadeando con esfuerzo para concentrarse.

El sonido del torrente se levantó como un rugido, y de repente, cuando Aang ayudó a Katara para subir encima de unos peñascos grandes, el silencio se rompió sobre ellos.

Katara se maravilló a la escena. Una laguna, con su agua calmada igual a un cristal, como ellos, estaban brillando intensamente en la luz de las estrellas. Una catarata muy delgada caía de unos precipicios altos a la laguna. El agua recorría la laguna tan suavemente que la superficie era lisa, sin ondas.

-Es hermosa, Aang- la Maestra Agua respiró, sus aflicciones casi olvidadas.

-El riachuelo surge de la nieve que reposa en la cima de las montañas,- respondió el Maestro Aire, a modo de explicación. –Lo vi cuando estábamos volando hace unos días y pensé que sería divertido venir. Ya que no podemos dormir,- con un giro de su muñeca, él sacó un poco de agua de la laguna, girando su mano, -Pienso que podríamos pasar un buen rato.- Él sonrió, ofreciéndole el flujo de agua a ella. Una ola de miedo repentinamente chocó con la Maestra Agua, regresándola al terror de esa noche-el terror por lo que se había convertido.

-No…no puedo,- ella se alejó vacilante.

La expresión facial de Aang le mostraba entristecido, pero apartó su mano. -Lo siento—

El corazón de Katara se hundió mientras lo veía, y a pensar de los sentimientos de por medio, ella decidió no permitir sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Ella se levantó sus manos alentadoramente y dijo –Está bien. Gracias por traerme a este lugar.-

Las comisuras de Aang se movieron hacia arriba y la miró a los ojos. Él le dio el agua y ella la aceptó en sus manos extendidas.

-Entonces,- dijo, levantando una ceja en señal de broma, -¿Quieres practicar un par de movimientos avanzados?-

Los labios de Katara se apretaron, frunció el ceño inquietamente, mirando abajo del flujo de agua que tenía en sus manos y que hizo mover alrededor de sus dedos en forma circular, -No lo sé Aang—

-No usaré otros elementos ¡Palabra de Maestro Aire!- el Avatar sonrió le radiantemente, tenía una cara optimista. Silencioso, sacó un látigo de agua de la laguna, estaba moviéndolo alegremente alrededor de sus hombros.

Katara sonrió por entusiasmo, al final aceptó. -Sí,-murmuró, levantó su mirada buscando sus ojos, solo encontró aire.

Con un movimiento veloz de brazos, Aang había saltado la laguna, soltando una carcajada. Katara estaba desconcertada de pie en la orilla, parpadeando. Después de unos pocos segundos, su mente reaccionó y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Dos horas más tarde, se sentaron juntos en la lejana rivera, mirando la laguna, se podía ver en su superficie un reflejo nuevo. La luna estaba preparándose para ponerse, anunciando que ya era tarde.

La Maestra Agua se apoyó en su codo, Aang con un gesto de mentón apuntó al cielo repleto de estrellas. -Es tarde.-

Katara botezó y estuvo de acuerdo con la declaración de Aang. Ella miró hacia arriba, viendo a su amigo con una expresión contenta, su corazón estaba alegre. Después de un momento de cómodo silencio, ella propuso, -Probablemente deberíamos volver.

-Sí,- Aang se levantó con la ayuda del aire y le ofreció su mano. Con gratitud, ella la aceptó y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cogidos nuevamente de las manos, comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento. La tensión en el aire se había ido, ella estaba tan tranquila como las aguas del lago.

Ahora, solo había paz.


End file.
